


Confessions

by cmfan3



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Derek Loves Messing With Emily, Does Hotch Ever Really Smile ?, F/F, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmfan3/pseuds/cmfan3
Summary: Emily’s loved JJ for so long. Can she work up the courage to tell the blonde how she really feels? Or will she become tongue tied?
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 55





	Confessions

Nudging his friend, Derek smirked, “so princess, when are you gonna tell her?” Emily chuckled at the question, “oh fat chance Morgan. I’ll tell her when Hotch manages to smile.” Realizing that the brunette meant never, he raised his eyebrows, questioning, “oh come on, you don’t want to know if she feels the same?” Looking at the grimace that captured Emily’s face, he continued, “just tell her. Hell, I’m pretty sure she already knows,” he confessed with a laugh. Emily smacked his arm, shaking her head as her mouth twitched, “you didn’t know until I told you. And you call yourself a profiler.” Derek feigned hurt, his hand moving up to rest on his heart, “you dare insult me. I’ll have you know, I had you figured out as soon as I saw you look at her.”

Suddenly JJ walked up to the two and took a seat on the edge of Emily’s desk, “look at who?” Emily instantly turned towards Derek, glaring at him with a silent promise that she will murder him if he says anything about the topic. He put his hands up in innocence, standing from his chair, smiled at both women before turning away to annoy the young doctor who was focusing on his Russian novel. “What was that about?” JJ questioned the brunette who was glaring at the back of Derek’s head. Emily turned towards the blonde, smiling softly, “nothing, nothing. Don’t worry about it Jayje.” Confused, JJ decided to drop the topic, “anyways, I came over here because I wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch after we’re done with work.”

Emily nodded, happy to spend all the time she can with the blonde. JJ beamed, grasping Emily’s forearm lightly, “great! I can’t wait!” As soon as the younger woman made contact, Emily felt sparks shoot up her arm. Unable to form words, she smiled back at the blonde who was clearly happy with the plans for later that day. JJ hopped off the desk and strolled out the doors, walking back to her own office.

Having listened and watched the whole incident through the corner of his eye, he turned towards the brunette, gave a lopsided grin and claimed, “you’re a goner Emily Prentiss.” Not wanting to waste any more energy on the man, Emily simply turned towards the file that was laying on her desk, waiting for the day to end so she could spend time with the younger woman.

Before Emily knew it, it was time to go home. As she was packing her things, she saw Derek walking towards her desk. She sighed and before he had the chance to speak, she declared, “I already told you Derek, I’ll only tell her when Hotch smiles, which is never.” She looked up and when she saw the shit eating grin on his face, she knew she was in trouble. He simply pointed up to Hotch’s office. Dreading what she would find, Emily turned slowly. When she looked through the window, she saw Hotch with the biggest smile on his face as he seemed to be on the phone with none other than Jack.  _ Oh you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. _ Before she could turn, she heard Derek walking away, laughing as he yelled, “don’t be a wuss princess.” She yelled back, “fuck off Derek,” resulting in the man shouting, “you know you love me Prentiss.” She sighed, swearing to herself that she’ll find a way to get him back before going to meet the blonde at her office.

Walking out of her office, JJ bumped into Emily, but before she could hit the floor, Emily’s arms wrapped around her tightly, keeping her upright. She looked up into the amber eyes that were staring at her with concern, but after a moment, Emily awkwardly cleared her throat and stepped back, “you should be more careful Jen.” Unable to form words because the incident turned her brain to mush, JJ stood there gaping before nodding slightly. Humored because of the smaller woman’s reaction, Emily smirked, “shall we?” Once again, JJ simply nodded before rushing off to the elevator, a flush creeping up her face.

As the doors closed and the elevator began descending, JJ cleared her throat and looked at the brunette standing next to her, “so where do you want to eat? Or what do you want to eat? We could go eat at a restaurant or we could take the food back to my place and relax there.” Clearly thinking about the different options, Emily finally turned to face the woman who was staring at her, “I think we should get the food and head to your place.”  _ If I’m gonna tell her, we have to be alone. _ JJ’s face lit up but it was only for a split second, so the brunette wasn’t sure if she imagined it. The elevator dinged open and the two women went to their respective cars, heading to the nearest chinese place.

Pushing her empty plate onto the table and sinking back in the couch, Emily hummed with the happiness she felt. She turned towards the kitchen, calling out, “hey Jen! What’s taking so long?” JJ rushed out with two wine glasses and an open bottle in her hand. She smiled apologetically at the older woman as she sat down, “sorry Em, I had to find the good wine.” Setting the two glasses on the table, JJ poured some of the dark red liquid for both women, handing the glass to Emily before taking her own. As their hands touched, both women were shocked where they made contact. Unable to process what this meant, Emily pulled the glass up to her lips, taking a long sip. Unnoticed by the brunette, JJ watched as Emily’s lips wrapped around the rim of the glass, subconsciously swiping her tongue across her own. Emily’s eyes flickered up to the blonde’s face as she swallowed. JJ instantly turned away, embarrassed that she was almost caught staring.

The older woman set the glass down on the table and tucked her legs under herself while turning towards the blonde. She took a deep breath to steel her nerves before she started, “there’s something I want to talk to you about Jayje.” She raked her hand through her hair and let out a nervous laugh, “God, this is so much harder than I thought.” Realizing that the conversation they were about to have was serious, JJ set her glass down and turned towards the brunette, grabbing her hands softly. Surprised by the sudden contact, Emily glanced down at their hands, paying attention to the butterflies that swarmed her stomach when JJ ran her thumb along the rough knuckles of the older woman. JJ’s head tilted to the side, eyebrows scrunching in confusion, “you know you can tell me anything Em. What’s wrong?” Emily sighed, refusing to meet the blonde’s eyes, she continued to stare at their hands, “I don’t even know where to start. It’s not like there’s anything wrong, it’s just a lot. I wasn’t even supposed to tell you, ever, but I guess the universe just wants to play jokes on me. I think I’m gonna puke. Derek is probably having a ball thinking about what’s happening right now. I really don’t want to tell you because I don’t want you to hate me. I don’t want things to change-” She was cut off when she felt the smaller woman squeezing her hand tightly. She glanced up to see her favorite baby blue eyes staring at her with concern and what seemed to be love.  _ She only loves you as a friend Prentiss. Why did I tell Derek I’ll tell her when Hotch smiles? Why did Hotch smile, today of all days? Just spit it out. What’s the worst that could happen? She could hate me and never want to be near me again. She could think I’m- _

Realizing that her friend was getting lost in her own thoughts with the way the honey brown eyes glazed over, JJ reached up and cupped her cheek, forcing the brunette to stop overthinking. Emily relished in the feeling of JJ’s hand on her cheek so she pressed further into the blonde’s palm. JJ leaned forward, eyes flickering to the slight pink lips she dreamed of kissing. Emily’s brain short-circuited when she realized what was happening. She leaned forward, a little too eagerly, and met the blonde halfway. As their lips met, fireworks were shooting across their eyelids and butterflies were swarming their stomachs. After a moment, they pulled apart, but they were close enough that the younger woman felt Emily’s breath was ghosting her lips. JJ’s lips quirked into a small smile, “so what did you want to tell me?”

Emily’s head fell back as she let out a laugh, the tension rising from her shoulders, “that I’m completely and totally in love with you. I have been ever since we met. You’ve occupied every thought that ran through my head and my heart beat a little faster every time I laid my eyes on you. Your smile lights up the room and your laugh fills my heart with joy. I love the way you stick your tongue out a little when you’re concentrating, or the way your eyebrows scrunch together when you’re confused. I love you Jennifer Jareau.”

Her heart swelled with the happiness she felt when she heard the brunette’s confession. She leaned forward, placing a light yet loving kiss on Emily’s lips, “well Em, you’re the reason I always have a smile on my face and butterflies in my stomach. I love the way your eyes light up when you’re interested in something. I love the way your lips twitch in a smile when you hear something funny. I love the way you always make me feel like I’m the most special person in the room. I love you too Emily Prentiss.”

Overcome with happiness, Emily couldn’t stop the tears from welling up. Concerned that she did something wrong, JJ pulled Emily tight against her chest, stroking the brunette hair and rubbing her back. JJ whispered, “what’s wrong Em? Was it something I said?” Emily choked out a laugh, “absolutely not Jayje. I just can’t believe that you feel the way you do. I’m just happy, that’s all.” JJ grinned before she kissed the top of the older woman’s head. “I love you Em,” she murmured in the older woman’s hair.

The two spent the rest of the night tangled in each other’s arms, relishing in the feeling of being held by the one they love, wondering how in the world did they live without it before.

**Author's Note:**

> This short one shot is dedicated to a friend who I got close to in a really surprising about of time. You guys HAVE to go read her story on Wattpad called I’m All In by theBox_rjw. Rylee, this one’s for you! 💛


End file.
